Lar Doce Lar
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} Sora, Hikari e Mimi levavam uma vida perfeita em Hikarigaoka. Mas um acidente fará com que tudo isso mude e, principalmente, que elas se mudem... Se mudem para a casa de Taichi Yagami.
1. Chapter 1

**LAR DOCE LAR**

**Mudanças do Destino**

_By: Mizh-n-Rozh_

**P.O.V. Sora**

Durante os últimos dias havia me dado a tarefa de pensar o que significava ter um dia normal quando alguém mais afirma tê-lo. Os dias normais devem ter crises, devem passar rápido, pois são repetitivos ou pelo menos previsíveis. Prever meu futuro parecia besteira, mas uma parte de mim sentia que podia fazer isso, porque os pressentimentos ruins iniciaram desde muito cedo naquela manhã.

Enquanto escovava os dentes desanimada, lembrava dos meus dias passados.

Todos os dias, quando vivia em Odaiba, levantava cedo, minha mãe já havia preparado meu café da manhã, apenas tinha que comer e sair. Esses anos haviam passado há muito, muito tempo. Já não era mais uma menina, nem muito menos... Por acaso uma mulher de vinte e um anos levaria seu lanche numa lancheira rosa? Duvidava extremamente, mas sabia que no mundo existiam muito valentes e bastantes transtornadas.

A verdade era que já estava bastante crescida. Já havia alcançado a maioridade e estava em todo meu direito de ter minha própria casa, está certo que a dividia com minhas duas melhores amigas, mas não fazia diferença.

Viver em Hikarigaoka era uma aventura, tinha que me levantar bem mais cedo e preparar tudo, porque nenhuma das três estaria em casa antes das sete da noite.

Hikari era a encarregada da lavanderia, às vezes rezava por sua alma para que não danificasse nenhuma roupa de Mimi; esta estava encarregada de cozinhar... Cozinhava qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora e ninguém... E quando digo ninguém, é **ninguém, **poderia tocar em sua louça de porcelana romana porque senão o futuro dessa pessoa seria incerto. Eu, por minha parte, limpava a casa... Porque era a tarefa menos tediosa, segundo eu. Perco a paciência muito rápido esperando a lavadora e cozinhar não é minha especialidade, a não ser que desejem comer imitações de pedras passadas na manteiga.

Há oito meses nos mudamos com a esperança de crescer profissionalmente. Mimi tinha vinte anos e Kari dezoito anos. Assim, eu era a mais velha e a que arcava com a responsabilidade de suas ações; por sorte, nenhuma das duas era calma demais ou lunática o suficiente para me preocupar todos os dias.

Nosso apartamento era grande, tinha um enorme hall de entrada, decorado com pedras numa parede e envernizada nas demais, fazendo-o um lugar bastante cálido. A sala grande tinha moveis finos comprados na Itália por Mimi, quer dizer, por seu pai; a cozinha era como a de um programa de televisão, tudo estava excessivamente limpo graças à combinação de bicarbonato e limão que minha mãe me ensinou.

Tínhamos sorte de nosso apartamento ser no último andar do enorme edifício, por isso havia dois andares: no primeiro ficava um escritório, a biblioteca, a cozinha, a sala e os banheiros; no segundo andar, onde deveria ter um salão de festas, trocamos por nosso quarto, duas camas de casal, minha e de Hikari, e outra Queen para Mimi.

Talvez estivesse louca, mas jamais pensei viver assim... Como uma rainha com minhas melhores amigas. Mas esta era a verdade: nos três havíamos juntado dinheiro suficiente para comprarmos uma casa que compartilhávamos. Era sumamente genial.

Mimi e eu havíamos nos conhecido no primário no Instituto de Odaiba, e desde então nos tornamos inseparáveis mesmo sendo 100% incompatíveis, ninguém sabia como conseguíamos conviver juntas, mas isso se tratava de destino, de surpresas. Ali mesmo, conheci meu melhor amigo, o irmão de Hikari, e ele foi o vinculo que nos uniu, apesar da notável diferença de idade entre nos duas, havíamos nos dado super bem, ao ponto de que ninguém, nem as brigas entre seu irmão e eu, foram capazes de nos afastar.

Depois de me livrar dessas recordações tão longínquas, decidi pensar no que havia ocorrido durante os últimos três cansativos meses... Trabalhava arduamente até de madrugada fazendo projetos, dependia muitíssimo de minha imaginação, e criar desenhos era muito estressante sob pressão. Meus estudos em Arquitetura na universidade me matavam, ao ponto de passar uma semana sonhando com lâminas de papel vegetal e gráficos.

Mimi estudava muitíssimo no curso de atuação, por isso passávamos pouco tempo juntas. E Hikari havia começado a faculdade, estava fazendo Pedagogia. Sentia-me uma verdadeira mãe, solteira, óbvio.

Essa manhã, desci para comer e como sairia cedo das aulas poderia buscar Hikari, nós duas chegaríamos cedo em casa, nos dando tempo de limpar a casa e lavar a roupa antes que Mimi chegasse.

\- Precisava ver a cara de Jerry quando Hanny comeu o donnut numa só mordida. E ele que se achava o rei da competência. Está me ouvindo Sora?

\- Sora? Está escutando? Oiiiie...

\- Acorda mulher! – então me assustei com o estrondoso ruído que Mimi fez ao bater a mão na mesa.

Demorei em mover meus lábios e tão pouco tinha alguma frase sarcástica para dizer.

\- Desculpa, ainda tenho muito sono... – disse bocejando no lugar de um olhar furtivo.

Na noite anterior havia estudado para um exame de geometria, já não enxergava os ingredientes de minha sopa, no lugar eram puras equações e anotações algébricas.

\- De novo o professor Wallace pegou pesado?

\- Sim... Você não tem ideia. Trinta páginas numa noite... Já tive suficientes números por todo o semestre.

\- Entendo! Agradeço profundamente que meu curso dependa apenas de leituras, se tivesse matemática preferiria ser prostituta. – Hikari a matou com o olhar por esse comentário.

\- Sinto muito, meninas. Já estou indo... Não quero chegar tarde. – anunciei tranquilamente e levantei da cadeira para lavar meu prato com extremo cuidado.

Apesar de a sopa estar deliciosa não pude degustá-la como desejava. Sentia o professor pisando no meu pé desde o meu apartamento, e se não fosse um superior juro que lha daria uns tapas sem compaixão.

Peguei as chaves do meu carro e sai como uma bala de canhão. Como se não fosse suficiente para mim ter um apartamento lindo com minhas amigas, meu carro era um pouco mais que o necessário. Amava meu Mazda6. Era o mais refinado e elegante que meus olhos já haviam visto. Era preto e com os vidros escurecidos, como se dentro dirigisse um Yakuza.

Para minha facilidade, normalmente ficava vazio pelo fato de que cada uma tinha seu próprio automóvel. Mimi um lindíssimo Volkswagen vermelho que nunca passava despercebido e Hikari havia ganhado aos seus 16 anos uma Tucson prata que assim que começou a usá-la havia terminado no mecânico.

Repito: **Jamais pensei em viver assim.**

O tráfico estava suave, poucos carros andavam pelas ruas. Cheguei à faculdade de Arquitetura muito rápido, contando o fato de que ficava bem afastada do centro, bem perto de Odaiba, meu antigo lar. Havia disfarçado minhas olheiras com maquiagem. Passei um gloss e desci do carro saudando os conhecidos que passavam.

Subi as escadas para chegar à minha classe de geometria. Enquanto subia apenas pensava no ódio imenso que sentia pelo estúpido professor Wallace rindo quando tinha razão ou quando nos dava um problema tão complicado que era capaz de explodir nossa cabeça. Mas não, comigo não podia e ambos sabíamos. O semestre estava ainda na metade e até o momento o placar estava 3 – 5, ao meu favor.

Sentei-me sem conversar com ninguém, tentava recordar bem o que havia estudado na noite passada. Não havia sinal de Wallace e não pude evitar pensar que faltaria, então o mataria por ter me feito passar a noite em claro estudando para sua maldita prova.

Em pouco tempo a sala havia ficado lotada com todos os estudantes. Mas onde estava Wallace? Como se tivesse lido meu pensamento entrou um rapaz jovem, não devia ter 30 anos... Seguramente. Aproximou-se da mesa do professor, pegou um giz e escreveu a palavra 'EXAME' tão grande como o quadro lhe permitiu.

\- Bom dia. Sou o Engenheiro Kido. Por favor, peguem lápis e borracha para iniciar a avaliação de hoje.

Não pode conter o olhar sobre ele. O engenheiro era delicadamente simpático, de pele muito pálida, parecia muito firme, mas seus olhos mostravam uma maldade tremenda tentando se esconder sob seus óculos.

Wallace havia faltado por uma razão que todos desconheciam e havia mandado um bode expiatório. Fosse qual fosse a razão me alegrou que não estivesse ali, assim não me daria a prova mais complicada, como sempre fazia.

Surpreendi-me muito com o sorriso macabro quando o Professor Kido se aproximou para colocar minha folha virada para baixo. Eu deveria estar paranoica.

\- Algum problema, jovem? – se atreveu a dizer ao notar como franzi a testa diante seu riso intolerante.

\- Nenhum até o momento, professor. – respondi automaticamente.

A ideia de que haviam indicado fazer minha vida impossível veio fortemente. Quando indicou que virássemos as folhas, eu confirmei: equações de 5° grau, frações exponenciais e todo tipo de loucura que apenas tinha uma explicação lógica.

Respirei fundo e permaneci ali para resolver a droga do exame. Demorei mais porque não conseguia encontrar a função correspondente pelo método de Gauss e não pretendia me dar por vencida. O placar definitivamente iria mudar: 2 – 6 a meu favor, e um ponto a menos para Wallace por não estar presente. Meu sorriso interior era mais atraente que o dele e não evitei que um sorriso se desenhasse em meu rosto no momento de entregar a prova.

\- Aconteceu algo... – ele olhou minha prova e leu meu nome, asseguraria que demorou um pouco em memorizá-lo, mas tinha certeza que não esqueceria pelo resto de sua vida. – Takenouchi Sora?

\- Nada em especial, assuntos pessoais. – respondi com desagrado.

\- Lhe desejo sorte.

Hesitei em perguntar, mas tinha direito de saber o porquê meu rival fazia isto.

\- Você sabe algo sobre o professor Rushton?

\- Faltou por _assuntos pessoais_. – disse, imitando o mesmo tom de minha voz.

Quem havia lhe dado permissão para zombar de mim? O ignorei completamente e dei meia volta refutando. Então o ouvi sussurrando algo que não soube se foi para mim ou para a outra pessoa que também se dirigia à porta.

\- Vá com muito cuidado.

Sai querendo bater a porta, como uma menina quando não pode cumprir com seus caprichos. A prova havia durado três horas, tudo passou muito rápido e fiquei livre o resto do dia.

Era sexta e no fim de semana esfriaria a cabeça. Disquei rapidamente o número de Hikari e liguei para perguntar se ela também já havia saído da aula. Respondeu que ainda devia esperar uma hora e que se eu quisesse poderia ir para casa. Neguei-me rotundamente e nem me preocupei por esperá-la. Nossas faculdades não ficavam tão distantes, uns 10 ou 15 minutos no máximo.

Caminhei pelo campus lentamente para fazer hora. Sentia-me realmente sufocada, procurava pelo menos um rosto de alguém conhecido que me olhasse para conversar um pouco e foi quando o vi. O rosto de galã de meu professor descendo as escadas era inconfundível.

Corri em sua direção, não pensava exatamente no que estava fazendo... Contei mentalmente até 10 e então 15 e então 20, mas antes de chegar ao 17 ele estava diante de mim com algo para me dizer.

\- Como foi a prova? – me perguntou meio desanimado. Tinha em mãos uma pasta marrom com vários papeis dentro.

\- Como sempre, não se surpreenda com a minha nota.

Ele sorriu sem deixar de me olhar. Então aproximou sua mão e tocou uma mecha do meu cabelo. Imediatamente, me esqueci de que tínhamos uma guerra.

Wallace parecia mais inocente que nunca, seus cabelos dourados brilhavam como os de um anjo e seus olhos brilhavam. Jurei que em qualquer momento esse homem desmoronaria aos meus pés.

Ele riu novamente.

\- Tenho uma excelente noticia para te dar. – me alarmei. – Não darei mais aulas aqui, Sora. Decidi ir para os Estados Unidos.

\- Genial... – disse.

\- Gostou do novo professor?

\- Igual a você. – não era verdade. – Creio que talvez até melhor. – isso também não era verdade.

Odiava tremendamente Wallace, era um professor muito jovem, tinha apenas 28 anos. Era justo que esse homem fosse embora porque seu futuro dependia de um trabalho estável. Mas uma parte de mim gritava para que não fosse. Tentei fazer essa voz desaparecer.

\- Que bom... Hoje será meu último dia aqui. Há algo que queira me dizer?

\- Te odeio Wallace. – respondi sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Eu também.

Não nos movemos, mas senti que deveria porque ele colocou suas mãos sobre meus ombros e ficou me olhando fixamente o máximo que pode.

\- O que eu queria... Era você, Sora... Mas isso não é mais uma possibilidade, simplesmente vou embora porque minhas metas se dissolveram.

Fiquei calada tentando buscar um significado lógico, sem evitar que por minha cabeça surgisse a ideia de uma declaração amorosa. Meu professor de geometria estava dizendo o que?

\- Não haverão mais discussões nem dores de cabeça.

\- Kido irá fazer com que passe muita raiva, acredite.

Foi a última coisa que disse. Então me soltou e continuou seu caminho com a carta de demissão nas mãos.

Nunca entendi a estranha relação que tinha com ele, nos odiávamos intensamente, mas nos queríamos profundamente. Este não era o primeiro semestre em que via seu rosto. No segundo o havia conhecido e como não entendia muita coisa, berrava em silêncio, e ele sempre se dava conta disso, me torturando até o ponto que me cansei e decidi dar mais de mim mesma. Tanto ódio havia me feito mudar e sempre o agradeci – mesmo sendo uma teoria realmente boba.

Ele estava indo embora e me entristecia por ser tão injusto. Mas não havia muito a ser dito, apenas que havia me lançado a sorte com um professor de óculos.

Não devia depender de alguém. Aprendi a ser autônoma por minha própria iniciativa. Agora devia ser autossuficiente a força. Outra coisa que Wallace havia me ensinado antes de ir: trabalhar sobre pressão.

O céu estava como no Apocalipse, tão negro, cinza, laranja e amarelo... Essa combinação de tormenta com crepúsculo não era de meu agrado. Respirei fundo e entrei no carro. Liguei o ar condicionado. Era fanática pelo frio desde que tinha memória. Liguei o radio e inclinei o assento para trás o suficiente para ficar cômoda e deixei que a voz do cantor se convertesse num sussurro adormecedor, que finalmente me faria dormir.

Quando acordei, abaixei o volume do rádio e olhei meu celular com dez chamadas perdidas de Hikari. Haviam passado quase duas horas e sai correndo sabendo que a pequena Yagami me mataria.

O vidro estava totalmente molhado. Chovia intensamente. Ao chegar vi a carinha molhada de Hikari, imóvel no banco. Supus que havia se molhado o suficiente para se importar com água que caía.

\- Sinto muito, acabei dormindo.

\- Não importa. – disse. – Você já chegou. – me respondeu com um sorriso inocente. Pude, então, respirar aliviada, Hikari não estava com raiva. – Posso?

\- Claro. – respondi resignado vendo-a balançar a cabeça como um cachorrinho saído do banho, molhando o carro e minha roupa. Apenas queria que eu tomasse um pouquinho do mesmo remédio... Um _pouco_ de água não podia ser tão ruim, certo?

Antecipei-me aos seus pedidos, desliguei o ar frio e ativei o aquecedor para evitar que ficasse resfriada. Aumentei um pouco o volume da música enquanto conversávamos de nossos dias na universidade, até que finalmente nos aproximamos do estacionamento do edifício Galileu, onde vivíamos.

Molhamos-nos um pouco no caminho para o elevador. Desejei chegar, me jogar na minha cama e não acordar até o dia seguinte, mas lembrei de que tinha que limpar a casa e me resignei a não descansar ao chegar.

Um estranho pressentimento recorreu minha coluna e atacou meu estomago como um disparo, bem rápido. Olhei para Hikari e ela estava com os olhos fechados enquanto seguíamos subindo para o 21° andar. Saímos do elevador e já na frente na porta, coloquei a chave com cuidado e a abri lentamente.

Jurava que jamais havia visto Kari tão... Tão... Irada? Ver nossas expressões quando nossas pernas se molhavam com a água que chegava até nossas panturrilhas e o resto do liquido que continuava correndo pela escada daria um verdadeiro poema.

Todas as paredes estavam irreconhecíveis, como se a água tivesse entrado pelas calhas do edifício.

Pensei no banheiro, mas Hikari se adiantou e quando reagi já estava no meio do caminho. Corri atrás dela como pude enquanto a água continuava escorrendo. Contive o grito quando entre e lembrei que o banheiro era da cor lilás. Definitivamente, aquilo já não era mais lilás, e sim uma espécie de combinação asquerosa negra, marrom e verde que desprendia um odor nada agradável que quase me fez vomitar.

Entrei na biblioteca e tudo parecia em ordem, menos uma pequena estante que havia caído e molhado. O escritório, onde estava meu computador com todos os meus trabalhos estava espantosamente ensopada, inclusive me deu medo dar um passo a mais porque pensei que tudo se queimaria num curto circuito.

Esqueci-me da existência de Kari e a chamei mentalmente quando me dirigia para a cozinha. Definitivamente, aquele não era o piso de mármore que eu havia desenhado! Parecia obra de uma criança levada disfarçado de Bob o construtor.

\- Sora, faça o que fizer, não suba as escadas. – escutei sua voz assombrada nas escadas e isso podia significar apenas uma coisa.

Subi degrau por degrau, o tapete que os cobria já não era mais branco e estava totalmente molhado. Rezei em silêncio durante o caminho para nosso quarto e Hikari tinha razão: eu não deveria ter subido.

O tapete era um desastre, minha cama parecia a cama de um leão com o lençol sujo e as plumas dos travesseiros esvoaçaram por todo o chão com o vento que continuava entrando pela janela aberta. A de Hikari era um pouquinho mais normal, supus que se fosse passar a noite ali, nós três ocuparíamos sua cama. Apenas a colcha estava molhada e os travesseiros haviam desaparecido.

Não queria nem imaginar a cara da Mimi, seus pôsteres haviam perdido a tinta com a água e mancharam a parede branca onde estavam. A prateleira de perfumes e CDs havia se despedaçado, a cama se transformou numa cama d'água porque, por alguma estranha razão, a água que nos chegava à panturrilha havia sido absorvida pelo enorme colchão.

Faltava algo para ser arruinado? Sim, o seguro habitacional havia molhado e agora não tínhamos mais escolhas a não ser sentar e aprender bruxaria para fazer milhares de dólares e assim pagar a reconstrução.

Escutamos a porta se fechar, isso significava apenas uma coisa. A fera estava em casa.

Recordei e numerei as coisas que haviam sido danificadas e tinha feito a conta errada. Faltava algo para ser arruinado. E eram nossos ouvidos.

"Senhor, me prepare para ficar surda."

Hikari e eu fechamos a porta do quarto atrás de nos e demos dois passos abaixo.

\- O que diabos aconteceu nessa casa? Parece que Poseidon e Thor acabaram de fazer uma visita... – pelo menos estava brincando, isso era um bom sinal, mas não duraria o suficiente.

\- Mimi, querida... – a interrompi, arriscando meu pescoço para salvar o de Hikari. – Se você nos aprecia e se importa com sua saúde mental, não entre no quarto. – lhe disse com uma advertência bem clara e remarquei a frase com intensidade.

Mimi me olhava horrorizada com os olhos abertos.

\- Me dê uma explicação do que aconteceu aqui dentro!

\- Se soubéssemos não estaríamos tão desesperadas. – acrescentou Hikari em sua defesa, sua voz era muito mais calma que a minha. Sorte a dela de não levar a responsabilidade por tudo.

\- Se afaste, Hikari Yagami!

Nos duas nos colocamos de lado e deixamos passar o corpo de Mimi fervendo de raiva. Cobrimos nossos ouvidos para escutar o que seria o nosso fim.

"Oh céus, ou ela morre ou me mata".

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lar Doce Lar**

**Terra Anunciada**

By _Mizh-n-Rozh_.

Senti o edifício vibrando acompanhado do trovão barulhento no céu. Depois veio o grito de Mimi invadindo meus ouvidos que zumbiram terrivelmente durante dez malditos segundos... E então soubemos, Hikari e eu, que o pior havia acontecido; e isso que já contávamos os gastos que viriam mais adiante.

\- Muito bem. Vamos conversar. Quem deixou as janelas abertas? – perguntei com os braços cruzados mostrando uma falsa rudez porque o que estava sentindo era uma tremenda preocupação nesse momento. As respostas não vinham e as perguntas ficavam vazias.

Nosso apartamento estava destruído graças à brilhante ideia de alguém que deixou as janelas abertas, deixando a água entrar e inundar tudo. E não somente isso: as torneiras estavam abertas pela arte da magia e o caos que o vento havia ocasionado... De qualquer maneira, parecia muita coisa para ter sido causado apenas pelo vento.

O que havíamos feito para merecer isso? A quem causamos tanto mal? O que fizéssemos em nossas vidas passadas? Tinha certeza que no mundo havia pessoas muito mais cruéis do que nós três, mas... Nós? Mimi Tachikawa, Hikari Yagami e Sora Takenouchi? É sério?

Aquilo não tinha cabeça nem pés, nem nome e sobrenome – ou era isso que acreditava.

\- Juro pela minha mãe que não fui eu. – espetou Mimi.

\- Mas isso não faz sentido. – lhe contestou a menor. – Você foi a última a sair do apartamento. Quem mais poderia ser? As janelas não se abrem completamente sozinhas, é ilógico... Não podemos ser tão tontas.

Havíamos tirado a toalha molhada da mesa, Hikari tinha colocado os cotovelos sobre a mesma e manteve as mãos sobre a cabeça tentando se acalmar e pensar com clareza. Passaram-se cinco minutos e não tínhamos resultados eficazes.

\- Não me culpem. Por acaso acham que eu faria essa loucura?

\- Se não foi nenhuma de nós três... A outra pessoa, além de nós, que tem a chave daqui é o estúpido do sindico.

\- Vamos falar come ele. – sugeri. Parecia-me uma boa ideia e a única que era realmente boa, mas Hikari não gostou e me lançou um olhar assassino.

O sindico era seu perseguidor e ela o tratava da forma mais fria que alguém no mundo poderia chegar a ser em toda sua vida.

\- Ele não nos dará atenção, Sora. Não temos oportunidade, ele nos dispensará e dirá que o procuremos mais tarde. – refutou Mimi. – Jamais conseguiremos nada desse homem. – e tinha razão. Daisuke era o rei das esperas ao ponto que era quase tão previsível quanto Mimi.

Seus olhos brilharam pela geniosidade e os de Hikari pela ira.

Sinceramente, eu não gostava muito da ideia que passou pela cabeça de Mimi, mas se não me agradava nem queria imaginar quão impotente se sentia Hikari diante as maldades de Mimi. O melhor era dar dois ou três passos para longe dela porque já sentia o fogo em seu olhar queimando o cabelo de Mimi até a raiz.

De repente, o pequeno corpinho de Hikari se tornou um urso pardo. Já sabíamos que ela se vingaria mais tarde.

**XxXxX**

\- Olá, Daisuke. Como você está?

\- Muito ocupado, realmente. – teclava sem parar o computador e do outro lado tinha o telefone grudado na orelha. A recepção estava solitária, nem Mimi e nem Hikari haviam descido ainda e era quase loucura pensar que eu sozinha ia convencê-lo.

\- Mmm, entendi. – silenciei por escassos segundos. – Preciso falar contigo.

\- Não tenho tempo.

\- É sobre nosso apartamento...

\- Não tenho tempo. – repetiu com o mesmo tom de voz indiferente. Contei até dez. Esse era meu exercício favorito, contar números de dez em dez para me concentrar e ser paciente.

\- Alguém entrou e...

\- Não tenho tempo.

Então toda aquela contagem me pareceu idiota, mas a sorte começou a brilhar desde longe, muito longe.

O barulho que indicava o elevador me fez sorrir de júbilo e tinha certeza que a Mimi também. Ela saiu primeiro e atrás dela, Hikari.

O plano não era outro senão mostrar a cara triste da minha pequena amiguinha e um pouquinho, só um pouquinho, dos atributos desta que enlouqueciam o pobre Daisuke. Tão cruéis havíamos chegado a ser? Oh, por isso aconteceu aquilo no apartamento...

\- Está todo molhado, Daisuke! – gritei desesperada para que olhasse enquanto as demais se aproximavam.

\- Não tenho tempo.

\- Para mim também não tem tempo?

Hikari falou como uma menina manhosa graças às instruções básicas de atuação que Mimi havia lhe dado antes de descer, tinha certeza. Usava uma blusa branca que havia sido ensopada pela futura atriz, deixando-a quase transparente e deixando ver o sutiã rosa.

Muita maldade em duas ou três cabeças.

Daisuke desligou o telefone e deixou de teclar ao escutar sua voz. Estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela...

A olhou de cima à baixo: seu cabelo molhado, a maquiagem semi escorrida, a blusa e a saia que também estava grudada às suas pernas; deveria estar pensando qual parte deveria comer primeiro e me deu nojo ao ponto que quis lhe partir a cara, mas tinha que me controlar da mesma forma que Hikari fazia.

\- Todo o do mundo, pequena. Em que posso te ajudar?

Argh. Odiava suas tentativas de flerte.

\- Quero que me escute muito bem porque direi apenas uma vez. – se aproximou dele com os braços cruzados e uma atitude de leoa. Dali em diante tudo o que diria seria captado como uma ameaça e uma ordem. – Algum infeliz entrou no nosso apartamento e abriu as janelas durante aquela tempestade, abriu todas as torneiras, derrubou todas as minhas coisas no chão e simplesmente não resta nada útil lá em cima além de mim. Assim, por favor, exijo uma maldita explicação lógica. Alguém tem que responder pelo que acabou de acontecer. Quero esse maldito apartamento exatamente do jeito que o deixei esta manhã!

Jamais havia escutado tantos palavrões em sua pequena boca.

Daisuke piscou várias vezes como se tentasse absorver tudo o que Hikari havia dito; então olhou para mim, pensando que eu era a mais calma, o que não era verdade.

\- Minha irmã tem a chave. Ela disse que ficaria encarregada.

Oh, oh. Não devia dizer isso.

Um impulso de horror recorreu minha coluna e meus olhos pareciam arder em chamas, não havia nada pior que isso. Como se a despedida de Wallace não tivesse sido suficiente, agora também a irmãzinha de Daisuke tinha que se meter com nossas coisas. Como se já não a odiasse o suficiente! Ela escolheu um péssimo dia para se meter com Sora Takenouchi.

\- Onde está June?

\- Sora, se acalme. – me ordenou Daisuke com súplica.

\- Onde ela está? Me fala Daisuke. Porque minha paciência já está indo para o saco! – escutava a mim mesma pronunciar cada palavra com fúria e minha garganta ardia entre cada sílaba que saía.

Queria arrancar as tripas de alguém. Senti como os pés de Hikari e Mimi se moviam para dar um passo para trás, rogando que minha saúde mental se mantivesse intacta.

\- Ela foi para Kyoto. – me respondeu suando frio. Olhou para Hikari, ela suportaria um pouco mais. – Eu vou me responsabilizar pelo apartamento. Amanhã procurarei os papeis e ligaremos para o seguro. Hikari, não irei demorar. Assim vai poder voltar logo para casa.

Hikari bufou e deu meia volta, olhando para Mimi com o rosto franzido. Também detestava June.

\- Como se eu acreditasse em você! – respondeu como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

Daisuke saiu por cima do balcão e deixou cair um caderno e várias canetas. Eu continuava perfurando minha cabeça para aguentar a vontade de pegar um trem para Kyoto e comer os ossos dessa... Dessa... Mulherzinha.

\- Três meses. Dê-me três meses e o apartamento estará pronto.

\- Três meses? Está brincando ou o que? – Mimi havia falado pela primeira vez e o fez por nós três. Nenhuma gostou da ideia dos três meses.

\- Esse é o tempo que normalmente demoram, não há muito que eu possa fazer.

O olhei nos olhos e não sabia por que, mas soube que ele estava falando a verdade. Não tive outra opção a não ser confiar nele e fazer com que as meninas também confiassem. Essa era a parte mais complicada.

Ninguém disse mais nada e nos resignamos com um olhar de advertência. Sentia-me como uma cadela, mas assustar Daisuke foi divertido. E podia assegurar que as meninas também desfrutaram porque quando a porta do elevador fechou nos olhamos e sorrimos.

Relaxadas, mas ainda atordoadas pelo cheiro que vinha do banheiro que eu teria que limpar mais tarde, nos sentamos sobre a mesa. Muito pouco nos importava agora as condições do apartamento e realmente estávamos cansadas por todo o dia.

O céu permanecia escuro, mas já não chovia mais. Nem Hikari nem eu nos dirigimos a palavra nos quinze minutos que permanecemos sentadas sobre o móvel.

Estava perdida em muitos pensamentos, longe demais da realidade e ao mesmo tempo tão próxima que encontrava o que desejava. Então tudo passou para o segundo plano, fui egoísta e fiquei pensando em mim e no meu futuro. Era assim que tudo deveria acontecer? As fantasias se acabaram em menos de um ano e o fracasso era algo que estava na minha frente mostrando a língua. Falhei. Era a culpada.

A resignação era como minha sombra, tinha que aceitá-la e levá-la comigo para onde fosse. Nunca fui exigente, pelo contrário, ser conformada era uma boa descrição minha, mas agora sentia um vazio... Por tudo que havia lutado nos últimos anos de minha ridícula existência. Não havia mais nada.

Preferi ficar entre parênteses. Não era o melhor, mas não queria pensar, falar, olhar ou qualquer coisa... Deixar-me fundir com as recordações era melhor que buscar novas. Afinal, recordações eram apenas isso... Recordações. Doía pensar como estaria as coisas amanhã, a perfeição tão falsificada... A percepção tão vaga de mim mesma. Tudo era patético.

Comecei a lagrimejar, mas Hikari não me notou. Talvez ela tivesse os mesmos pensamentos. Tudo estava errado, muito, muito errado. Estava perdida, não tinha cabeça para pensar em nada.

Prestei muita atenção ao salto que descia as escadas. Mimi respingava água a cada passo e se desequilibrava, quase caindo várias vezes. Já não queria nem rir... Estava amargurada, mas o rosto de Mimi transmitia outro sentimento.

\- Meninas, escutem. – anunciou com emoção. Sabia que não faltava muito para que começasse a hiperventilar, meus olhos fechavam de cansaço enquanto ela se alegrava mais. – Acabei de ligar para minha tia, aquela que vive em Osaka... E, ela me disse que poderia ficar em sua casa quanto tempo precisasse. Não é genial? – então começou com seus aplausos.

Não queria ser detestável, mas também não poderia ser hipócrita. Portanto respondi que era uma boa notícia. Hikari perguntou se ela iria naquele momento... Então abaixei a vista e via as malas. Parecia um adeus.

Mimi me abraçou calorosamente com uma força descomunal, como se deixasse um peso enorme sobre mim, pois tinha que cuidar da mais nova sozinha. E depois ela abraçou Hikari com mais delicadeza. Kari deixou escapar umas lágrimas, mas duvidei de sua procedência... E depois veio um abraço grupal.

Prometeu que voltaria, que não seria muito tempo, que nos ligaria quando chegasse e que não nos preocupássemos demais. Muito difícil cumprir tudo e agora que não conseguir pensar em nada mesmo.

O cômodo estava carregado com um ar de solidão inexplicável. Nem Hikari nem eu tínhamos vontade de dormir, mas o cansaço foi essencial. Passei no banheiro, procurei minha escova de dente e a pasta enquanto tampava o nariz. Dirigi-me à cozinha que se encontrava em melhores condições. Escovei os dentes com muita força. Não tinha muito que fazer, apenas esperar pelo dia seguinte.

Por alguma razão não gostei de ouvir a voz de Hikari tão alegre e carregada de ansiedade. Jurei que era um anjo pronto para me matar e me tirar do inferno – o que eu não sabia era que justamente seria mandada para o inferno.

Subi com cuidado as escadas molhadas. Hikari falava pelo telefone, seus olhos estavam totalmente abertos e sorria mais com cada palavra que pronunciava com seus finos lábios.

\- Sim, eu falo para Sora! Muitíssimo obrigado! Você é o melhor... Já te disse isso?

Em nome do pai, do filho e do espírito santo...

\- Adivinha? – não me deu tempo de responder. – Acabei de falar com Taichi. – Hikari começou a falar como se fosse uma criança. – Comentei o que havia acontecido e também expliquei que Mimi havia saído, então... Ele me disse que se mudou para uma casa em Odaiba e que é enorme, tem oito quartos e ele se sente um louco lá sozinho; disse-me que a comprou há um mês e se mudou recentemente, e bom...

\- Fale, não se preocupe.

Ultimamente sentia que as pessoas podiam ler meus pensamentos. Odiava essa sensação de pressentimentos ruins. A bile chegou até minha boca e engoli com nojo.

\- Nos ofereceu sua casa. Não será um incomodo para ele. Passa o dia todo estudando e a noite apenas vai dormir. – Hikari sabia que a ideia havia me congelado, não sabia o que pensar.

Era tão absurdo o fato de que seu irmão tivesse uma casa com oito quartos e vivesse sozinho. Era lenta, mas não estúpida. E obviamente havia algo assustador por trás disso tudo, algo que comecei a temer quando senti novamente aquela corrente elétrica na coluna.

\- Te incomoda a ideia de...

\- Não. – menti. – Nem um pouco. Inclusive me parece genial. Certeza que deve ficar perto do meu campus. Arrume tudo, iremos amanhã.

\- Não dá.

\- O quê?

\- Irmos amanhã.

\- Por quê?

\- Taichi está lá nesse momento, mas amanhã de manhã não. Não quero ficar o sábado todo aqui dentro com esse cheiro, Sora.

Não lhe disse mais nada, a deixei de lado e continuei caminhando; pequei a mala do armário, abri as gavetas e comecei a colocar as roupas intimas nela. Hikari assentiu com um sorriso e me imitou.

Ele era uma grande pessoa, era meu melhor amigo e era lógico que se preocupasse com sua irmã mais nova. Confiava tanto em mim que me deixou responsável por ela nos últimos meses. Então, por que eu continuava sem confiar nele? Ou melhor, por que já não era como antes? Não era mau, em absoluto. Nunca havia me tratado mal, com uma pequena exceção na qual sabia que não tinha culpa.

Quando toda a roupa estava dentro das sete malas, as colocamos no meu Mazda6 e nos esquecemos dos demais. Deixamos tudo como estava e entregamos a chave para Daisuke. O passado se afundava e graças a Taichi decidimos nos afundar com ele.

Dirigia a uma velocidade média, com o cinto de segurança. Hikari olhava tudo por onde passávamos. Era mais de dez da noite e as luzes de Hikarigaoka eram maravilhosas, mas não tanto como eu recordava as de Odaiba, pelo menos naquela época... A medida que o carro andava, nos adentrávamos no brilho dos faróis que desprendiam os outros automóveis, me cegando por um segundo.

Sentia-me, de certo modo, vigiada.

\- Sora. – ela me interrompeu. Não estava me olhando. Talvez fosse porque à medida que nos afastávamos, mais vontade de ficar eu sentia. – Você odeia o Tai? Ainda... Sente rancor pelo que aconteceu?

A pergunta me surpreendeu. Apertei o volante e diminui a velocidade.

\- Claro que não, Hikari. Você sabe que isso foi há muito tempo e está superado... Apenas não quero pensar nisso.

Realmente havia doído... Sentia que havia sido aberto um túnel sem uma luz no final. Senti-me devastada, mas não queria que ela notasse.

\- Desculpa, não quis perguntar antes... – houve silêncio. – Pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim por tudo isso.

\- Ele é meu melhor amigo e... O fato das coisas não terem dado certo desse jeito foi nossa culpa. Simplesmente eu e ele não dávamos certo e pronto.

\- Entendo.

No ano anterior, milhares de coisas aconteceram. Não me sobrava tempo para ficar pensando em coisinha daqui e dali... A todo o momento. Taichi se tornou parte secundária de minha vida, quer dizer, segundo plano ainda ficava distante para ele. Chegaram as discussões que tentaram separar eu e Hikari, mas obviamente nada pode nos afastar. Taichi e eu aprendemos a viver assim, a nos ver com outros olhos. Não de rancor, mas não de carinho como antes. Ele sabia que não voltaria.

Depois de ir para Hikarigaoka, tudo ficou como um castigo esquecido e mal cumprido. Pretendia viver a vida ignorando algo que faltava. Mas continuava doendo como naquele dia, porque havia dito várias mentiras... Menti para Hikari, menti para todos. Taichi e eu tínhamos um segredo...

Olhei as luzes coloridas. Era noite e do outro lado de Tókio podia ver um monte de lâmpadas tentando me seduzir. Tiveram êxito. Não parei de olhá-las enquanto avançávamos. A notória Daikanransha se destacava a distância com toda sua grandeza. E a réplica da Estatua da Liberdade... Quantas coisas havia me esquecido da minha Odaiba!

Em Hikarigaoka as coisas eram mais calmas. Odaiba era uma espécie de contraparte lenta e em processo de crescimento, porque parecia maior. Isso fez com que deixasse de se parecer com um lugar para viver e passou a ser um bairro comercial; esqueci meu propósito na cidade até que Hikari me lembrou de lendo o endereço que Tai havia lhe dado.

Demoramos cerca de quarenta minutos para chegar, deixamos a cidade para trás sem medo de nada e entramos em Odaiba à luz da lua, mais linda do que nunca.

Paramos na casa do endereço. A mesma não era tão longe quanto pensei, tinha duas luzes na entrada que brilhavam tanto a ponte de iluminar grande parte da frente da casa. Hikari me olhou para que tomasse a iniciativa e descêssemos do carro ao mesmo tempo.

Ela não caminhou enquanto eu rodeava o carro. Tocamos a campainha e ficamos sem resposta. Então atravessamos o portãozinho que estava aberto. Taichi devia estar lá dentro preparando uma surpresa ou algo assim e estava brincando conosco; não nos demos conta que cada vez estávamos mais na boca do lobo. Na porta principal voltamos a chamar e o silêncio ria de nossa cara. Deixamos a maioria das coisas no carro, eu estava apenas com uma bolsa de mão e uma mochila com poucas roupas. Hikari com uma mala pequena.

Apertamos a campainha novamente.

Nada.

A porta se abriu sozinha e fez o rangido mais assustador que ouvi na vida.

Entrei primeiro com os nervos à flor da pele e Hikari estava logo atrás arrastando a mala pelo piso de madeira. Todos os sons se intensificavam pelo absoluto silêncio em minha cabeça e no exterior. O mesmo estranho pressentimento que tive quando subimos o elevador, quando falei com Wallace, quando Hikari estava falando no telefone com Taichi... Voltei a senti-lo.

Decidi ignorar os ridículos pressentimentos e avançar. Pé por pé.

Depois do enorme corredor pude ver como se estendia uma sala imensa, vi a parede branca ao fundo e a escada negra em forma de espiral. Notava-se que ali vivia um rapaz com estilo, mas nunca imaginei que Taichi possuísse esse estilo. Então escutei o sussurro de maneira clara, meus sentidos estavam a cem por cento e estava muito alerta a tudo o que acontecia. Mas não adiantou muito minha interpretação de super heroína porque depois aquele sussurro se transformou numa ordem. Dei meia volta imediatamente, Hikari soltou a mala e deixamos cair tudo no chão. Inclusive nossa dignidade.

\- Pegue-as!

Sufoquei um grito quando uma mão cobriu minha boca e meu cabelo me impediu de ver o rosto. Senti o golpe seco de minha cabeça contra a parede, a cor de todo o lugar mudou com o pouco que eu via, e depois um frio imenso apareceu no mesmo lugar da lesão; por um minuto pensei que havia quebrado a cabeça. Por sorte, não cobriram a boca de Hikari de imediato e a escutei gritar, procurei rapidamente de onde vinha a voz, mas o corpo do que estava sobre mim me impediu de vê-la.

Sentia aquela boca beijando meu pescoço e a pressão de seu corpo bem formado sobre o meu me deixava sem ar. Por alguma razão não podia falar, suas mãos já não estavam mais em meu rosto, mas sim muito mais abaixo.

\- Me solta, seu estúpido!

Escutei Hikari gritando novamente. Afastei o cabelo com um movimento brusco. Mesmo que me torturassem precisava proteger Hikari, havia prometido a Taichi. Ela tinha um garoto em cima dela, parecia jovem... Talvez uns dezenove anos. Estava com Hikari de barriga para baixo e com as mãos atadas. E ele continuava me descobrindo tentando buscar em mim algo que havia perdido.

Olhou-me com seus olhos azuis e fiquei perplexa com a fome que seu olhar refletia. Ia me devorar. Tinha que escapar dali com Kari o mais rápido possível.

\- Que diabos estão fazendo? Estão loucos? – essa voz... A reconheceria em qualquer lugar por mais distante que estivesse de mim. – Koushiro, tira as mãos de cima da minha irmã!

Taichi havia chegado e afastou o garoto, que se chamava Koushiro, que estava sobre Hikari com apenas um chute na costela. Ela estava muda e lagrimejava.

\- Desculpa... Eu... Não sabia que era sua irmã.

\- Aff! – acusou o outro que estava atrás de Tai, sua voz era mais estridente, mas era um homem, disso estava certa. – Oniisan, solte-a. Não vê que são amigas de Taichi. – sabia que estava se referindo a mim. Aquele rapazinho era irmão do que estava sobre mim, me acurralando na parede. Deu-me algo no estômago só de pensar quão idiota como seu irmão ele poderia ser.

\- Ela não gritou, significa que estava gostando do que eu fazia. Olhe para ela. Não parece um anjo? – pegou meu rosto com uma mão.

Ou ele tinha uma força descomunal ou eu estava muito debilitada diante de seus olhos de devorador. Não podia deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse, estava me machucando.

Peguei a mão e a retorci o máximo que pude. Agradeci a Mimi por me ensinar um pouco de defesa pessoal. Dei um chute na coxa, mas não deu muito certo. Consegui que se afastasse um pouco, mas segurou meu braço com força. Ele não estava disposto a me deixar ir.

\- Me solta, seu cretino!

Não sei por que a imagem de Wallace atravessou meus pensamentos e respirei fundo para poder me acalmar, em quem menos necessitava pensar no momento era ele.

Tudo parecia ser mais forte do que eu; então ele me girou, fazendo com que ficasse de cara com a parede, mas sem receber outro golpe seco como antes. Desta vez ele me segurou em seus braços... Esse... Esse era o abraço mais repulsivo de todos, tantos aromas e sensações combinadas. Cheirava cigarro e canela, sexo e jazz... A combinação mais estranha...

\- Que fique bem claro... Você é minha! – sussurrou com voz grossa em meu ouvido, beijou meu rosto e então, por fim, me soltou.

\- Yamato, você está louco? Como pode deixar que esta merda saia do controle? – Taichi lhe recriminou.

\- Não deixei nada sair do controle. Você mesmo disse que poderíamos convidas quantas garotas quiséssemos.

\- Que fizessem o que? – a voz de Taichi havia me aterrorizado. Era tão estranho vê-lo furioso.

O menor, que antes estava sobre Hikari, tomou a palavra. Manteve a cabeça baixa e seu tom de voz me confirmou que ele realmente era um jovenzinho com os hormônios à flor da pele. Seus cabelos ruivos se levantaram, deixando-me ver seus olhos negros como a noite, olhos que chamaram minha atenção imediatamente e não pode afastar os meus dos dele.

\- Não havia nos dito que suas amigas viriam esta noite. – notei como intensificou a palavra amigas e me dirigiu um olhar de desculpa.

Se me perguntassem, diria que a pessoa mais sensata nessa enorme sala era o loiro que estava ao lado de Taichi; apesar de que considerando as personalidades dos demais rapazes, ele possivelmente poderia ser um assassino em série.

\- Como assim não disse? – rugiu Yagami mais uma vez.

Sentia o peso de seu olhar sujo me examinando de cima a baixo. Escaneava meu corpo como se quisesse reconhecê-lo para sempre. Esse olhar me deixou escrava do chão, sem poder me mexer... Sem ter vontade de correr. Gostava que me olhasse assim, apenas até certo ponto, e desconhecia a razão tão exótica a isso.

\- Yamato sabia que elas viriam! – o incriminou. – Ishida, peça desculpas. – ordenou com os braços cruzados no peito, não deixando de encarar o loiro...

Ele afastou seu olhar do meu corpo e sorriu com malicia. Minha pele arrepiou e meu coração batia descontrolado com medo. Ele era convencido e eu decidi ficar submissa no pior dia.

\- Sim, eu sabia. – disse. – Mas também convidei minhas outras _amigas_. E pensei que fossem elas.

\- Você conhece Hikari, sabia que ela era minha irmã.

\- Nem a notei quando chegou. – respondeu. Tai acreditou nele apenas pelo seguinte comentário. – E o que você me diz da ruiva? Essa eu não conhecia.

Outra vez meu estômago revirava e continuava imóvel a suas costas!

Taichi se aproximou e pegou meu braço com força, estava irritado e a qualquer momento explodiria. Despregou meus pés do chão de madeira envernizada e me arrastou ao lado de Hikari. Ela me abraçou imediatamente e se fundiu em meu peito como se fosse sua mãe. A abracei forte, também precisava.

\- Você conhece sim, Yamato. Olhe bem. – houve silêncio. Ele não me olhou nem um segundo... Ou foi isso que achei. – Ultimamente está muito histérico e atrevido. Sinto muito, mas não vou ser como um pai atrás de você.

\- Não estou te pedindo que seja. – refutou o loiro.

\- Yamato, chega de discussão. – falou o pequeno responsável.

_Yamato._ Seu nome resoou em minha cabeça para que eu nunca me esquecesse.

Bufou, deu meia volta e subiu as escadas. Depois o ambiente deixou de ser tenso e Taichi relaxou os punhos para acomodar um sorriso real para me encarar e se aproximou de nós envergonhado.

\- Lamento tudo isso. – sussurrou ao nosso lado e abraçou Hikari quase tão forte como eu fiz. – Não queria que fosse recebida dessa forma... Desculpa.

Dei-lhe um sorriso discreto, o sorriso que gostava de lhe dar para fazer com que se sentisse bem. O sorriso daqueles dias que odiava recordar, mas que enchiam meu peito de algo incompreensível... Algo que não me incomodava em entender.

\- Não se preocupe. Não é você quem precisa se desculpar.

Tai nos puxou e sem dizer nada nos levou até a cozinha. Era enorme e possuía mármore por todos os lados. Murmurei algo sobre estar com sede, mas Koushiro já estava trazendo copos de água.

\- Desculpa. – disse quando se sentou à mesa. Hikari e eu levantamos a vista e o julgamos com um olhar. – Espero que de todo modo possamos ser amigos.

Estava nervoso e suas desculpas entravam entre as primeiras 10 melhores que havia ouvido. Sorri depois de trocar um olhar com minha amiga.

\- Desculpas aceitas. Sou Sora. – estendi a mão e ele a apertou desesperado, como si tivesse medo de que fosse retirá-la de repente.

\- Hikari. – ela se apresentou, fingindo um sorriso. Tai riu atrás de nós.

O outro garoto, o que não lembrava o nome e era irmão do Yamato, entrou na cozinha e colocou o braço nas costas da minha cadeira. Era tão bonito quanto o irmão, notava-se a distância.

\- Espero que tenham uma boa estadia nesta casa de loucura. – pareceu estar se divertindo e lhe segui o jogo. Ele já estava brincando e parecia estar tão ressentido com seu irmão como Taichi.

Então a ideia de que fosse um assassino em série me pareceu algo totalmente estúpido após ter estudado seu rosto: tinha olhos azuis claros que refletiam uma inocência que era capaz de paralisar qualquer um. Os cabelos dourados estavam despenteados em todas as direções, mas caíam com o efeito da gravidade. Usava moletom e bermuda, que indicava que fosse um menino despreocupado. Era um garoto extremamente adorável. Contive minha vontade de levantar correndo e apertar sua bochecha.

\- Se você está falando isso por causa do seu irmão, não deveria ser problema. Há outras coisas nas quais posso me ocupar.

Ele se mostrou débil e gargalhou.

\- Não, eu disse isso porque aqui há um pouco de tudo: o rebelde, o sério, o despistado, o idiota e o sensato.

Compreendi imediatamente que o rebelde era Yamato e respirei fundo para evitar a congestão em meu estômago que era produzido apenas ao recordar suas palavras no meu ouvido e seu nome. O idiota era Taichi, não duvidei. Faltava o despistado, esse deveria ser Koushiro, não era assim tão sério realmente. Restou o sério e o sensato. O loiro pequeno também não se encaixava na descrição de sério, portanto o tomei como o sensato.

Não havia assassinos em série todavia. A ideia começou a me fazer querer rir.

_Um, dois, três, quatro_, contei mentalmente, _cinco_. Havia cinco rapazes nessa casa e apenas tinha visto quatro. Hikari sabia que nesta casa havia tantos homens e não havia me dito absolutamente nada? A olhei em busca de uma resposta, mas ela estava com a cabeça baixa evitando algo que nem me incomodei em perguntar, pelo menos por agora.

\- Aqui moram cinco pessoas? – perguntei ao vento, esperando que qualquer um dos três me respondesse com um não.

\- Bom, a partir de hoje somos sete, contando com vocês. – respondeu Tai, recolhendo os pratos no balcão. Pareceu-me engraçado ele fazendo tarefas domésticas e esbocei um sorriso de lado, apesar de que a ideia de sete pessoas naquela casa não me fazia tão feliz.

\- Eu... Não acho que eu possa ficar. Vou procurar outro lugar. Aqui já tem pessoas demais e...

\- Sora... – me chamou Koushiro pelo primeira vez. Meu nome soou doce em sua voz de menino bonzinho e despistado; outra vez contive a vontade de apertar bochechas, mas nele teria que pelo menos deixar uma marca roxa pelo que fez com Hikari. – Temos muitos quartos. Claro que há espaço para todos.

Pequeno detalhe. Tantos quartos e eu não queria dormir entre cinco homens que poderiam me violar se eu me descuidasse. Levantei da cadeira e suspirei cansada. Haviam me derrotado com tantos olhares de súplica. Além do mais, já não tinha ânimo de procurar um hotel. Pelo menos passaria a noite ali e no dia seguinte saíra, nem que fosse para uma casa feia na periferia. Não me importava.

\- Aonde você vai?

\- Buscar o resto das malas no carro.

Taichi respirou fundo e disse ao pequeno loiro que nos ajudasse. Ali escutei seu nome, Takeru. Hikari fez sinal de se levantar, mas o menino sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

\- Fique aqui. Você ainda está um pouco pálida e está fazendo muito frio lá fora.

Taichi, Takeru e eu nos dirigimos até a saída. Pude apreciar com entusiasmo o resto do corredor, com algumas portas. Vi de relance nossas coisas no chão e aquilo deixou de me importar.

O loiro deslizou a maçaneta da porta, mas por alguma razão ela se abriu sozinha. Alguém abria a porta do lado de fora. Suas chaves ficaram na fechadura e ele me olhou com aqueles olhos que eu já conhecia. Porque conhecia o número cinco tão bem como ele me conhecia: absolutamente nada. Porém, eu não havia gostado dele e nem ele de mim. Pelo menos os sentimentos e impressões ali foram recíprocos.

Joe Kido me pareceu maior que na aula. Meu professor de geometria morava na casa de Taichi e apertei as mãos. Tentei me acalmar sem me importar se estava machucando a palma das mãos com as unhas. Contei até dez...

\- Boa noite. – cumprimentou o professor.

Olhei para ele e respondi no mesmo tom petulante. _Quinze..._

\- Boa noite, professor Kido.

Taichi sorriu e Takeru não nos compreendeu.

\- Vocês se conhecem?

\- Não. – respondeu Joe.

\- Sim. – respondi ao mesmo tempo, o contradizendo. Especifiquei o por que. – Hoje ele me deu aula de geometria.

\- Está falando de ontem, Sora Takenouchi. – recordou meu nome. – Já passamos de meia noite.

Takeru olhou seu relógio enquanto dava passagem para Kido. Eu continuava fulminando-o com olhar enquanto seguia seu caminho até se perder na parede branca que combinava com sua camisa.

Fomos até o carro. Takeru ficou assombrado por aquele monstrinho que eu dirigia e começou a me perguntar tudo sobre ele. TK, como os outros o chamavam, tinha dezoito anos e tinha ido morar com Taichi porque sua mãe que morava na Itália havia se casado novamente. Suas opções eram ficar na Itália com sua mãe ou em Odaiba sozinho. Ele decidiu ficar, mas em pouco tempo seu irmão, e o estômago continuou revirando ao ouvir seu nome, lhe ofereceu que ficasse ali com ele. Estudava engenharia civil, mas ele me falou que sua paixão era a literatura. Escrevia quase todos os dias ao chegar da universidade. Nem nos demos conta quando tudo estava dentro de um quarto, o que me correspondia.

Estava bem afastada do resto dos quartos, havia quatro portas no corredor do segundo andar. Duas portas estavam colocadas paralelamente. Taichi me disse que esse quarto seria o de Hikari e o que estava entre as duas portas estava vazio, ninguém dormia ali.

\- Quem dorme aqui? – perguntei lentamente apontando com o dedo o quarto do lado.

Takeru arregalou os olhos.

\- É, sou eu.

Senti-me aliviada ao escutar isso. Takeru estaria ao meu lado e tudo seria maravilhoso. Pelo menos por esta noite. Sorri quando entrei no seu quarto, havia música alta... Quis dar uma olhada, mas ele colocou uma de suas mãos sobre meu ombro e negou com um movimento de cabeça seguido de um sorriso.

O quarto era branco e tinha uma cama no canto direito. Procurei rapidamente numa mala por lençóis e os coloquei em cima do colchão limpo. Não a arrumei. Estava muito cansada. O quarto tinha um banheiro enorme e bem decorado. O único problema era a vista da janela: dava diretamente para o outro quarto. Planta mal feita. Fechei as cortinas e abri a porta do banheiro que era de vidro. Novamente, pouca privacidade.

Tirei a roupa e a deixei sobre o sanitário. A palavra 'casa de garotos' chocou-se contra mim enquanto a água fria corria por meu corpo. Pressionei com força o sabonete sobre minhas pernas e meus braços tirando cada vestígio que tivesse sobrado do encontro com ele. Fechei os olhos enquanto tirava o shampoo e o aroma de coco inundou todo o banheiro e, talvez, parte do quarto também. Ao terminar, abri o armário e encontrei uma toalha. A envolvi pelo meu corpo.

Fui até o quarto e o vento do ar condicionado me envolveu fortemente enquanto procurava meu pijama. Azar. Xinguei Taichi por ser tão teimoso e querer levar as malas mais pesadas. Não encontrava meu pijama! Atei bem o nó da toalha, coloquei a cabeça no corredor e não vi ninguém. Dei dois passos e estava em frente ao quarto de Hikari. A porta estava aberta e ela não estava lá.

\- Droga.

O quarto do fundo estava vazio. Então não me restou outra opção a não ser sair dali e fui lentamente até o final do corredor, mas lá havia mais dois quartos. Não ia bater em todas as portas vestida assim. Se é que poderia dizer que estava vestida.

Decidi voltar tranquilamente ao quarto. Pensei em dormir sem nada, mas tive duas razões para deixar a ideia de lado. Um: amanhã seria pior porque todos estariam acordados. Dois: fazia muito frio dentro do quarto e eu não tinha nem uma ideia de como desligava o ar condicionado. De uma forma ou de outra, devia sair em busca de algo.

Levantei novamente e bati na porta ao lado, o quarto de Takeru. Foram duas vezes e esperei pacientemente com um rosto envergonhado.

O que eu diria? Respirei fundo sabendo que ele iria rir e que me levaria até o quarto de Taichi. Procuraria minha mala e tudo estaria resolvido. Como não pensei nisso antes?

Mantive-me alerta quando a porta se abriu e vi Takeru maior do que nunca. O cabelo mais comprido e... Não. Esse não era o Takeru. Impedi um gemido e ele sorriu com malícia pela minha expressão. Novamente entrei em pânico e se formou uma lacuna mental em mim.

Tremi na hora em que vi seus olhos.

\- Realmente achei que você iria demorar mais para vir, mas você adiantou minhas previsões, querida.

Colocou uma de suas mãos no meu ombro nu e eu congelei. No momento em que me segurou não vi mais nada. Apenas sentia o asqueroso aroma, via seus olhos azuis e seu cabelo loiro... E então seu rosto me pareceu lindo e inocente enquanto sorria me fazendo tremer imediatamente.

\- Me solta. – disse enquanto minha voz falhava.

Pensei que ele sorria ainda mais, mas não o fez. Sua expressão se suavizou, notou minha vulnerabilidade diante dele. Mas de todo modo, ele se deteve. Mudou o tom de sua voz para um muito mais amável e sua postura se transformou a uma que jamais imaginei.

\- Precisa de algo?

\- Taichi... – pronunciei com o cérebro desligado. – Onde está o Taichi?

Ele ficou calado e me pegou pelo pulso, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Odiei como meu coração se acelerou quando ele me segurou e ele continuava sorrindo. Com certeza notava como minha veia parecia um trampolim e isso o fazia se sentir muito mais forte que eu. E ele era. Porque controlava algo em mim que nem eu sabia que existia.

Subimos ao terceiro andar. Não sabia que existia outra escada e muito menos que estavam tão escondidas. Em nenhum momento ele soltou minha mão. Mas quando já podia ver a porta e tinha certeza de que aquele era o quarto do meu melhor amigo, ele me colocou contra a parede, assim como havia feito horas antes.

Desta vez não tinha as mesmas intenções. Apenas colocou seus braços entre minha cabeça. Eu era muito mais baixa que ele. Tirou uma mão da parede e acariciou meu cabelo, sentindo o cheiro do meu shampoo. Desceu até tocar meu rosto, fazendo pequenos círculos em minha bochecha.

\- Você lembra-se do que eu te disse, não é? – o tom de sua voz era suave e me estremeceu por completo. Meu estômago vibrou como se tivesse comido meu coração.

Não sabia ao que ele estava se referindo e neguei com medo.

\- Te disse que você é minha. – avisou enquanto beijava meu rosto lentamente. Voltou a pegar minha mão e meu deixou na frente da porta de Taichi.

Ele bateu na porta por mim, pensando que estava perdida e não o faria por mim mesma; logo... Começou a se perder no escuro da escada.

Estava muito confusa e comece a hiperventilar. Isso não estava certo... Tudo estava terrivelmente errado. Cada trinta minutos meu humor mudava ou algo ruim acontecia. Disse a mim mesma que aquilo não ia destruir minha existência e me abracei.

Voltei a bater na porta para que Tai a abrisse. Ao mesmo tempo voltei a imaginá-lo sobre mim repetindo _que eu era sua_. Aquilo era ridículo, extremamente ridículo... Ele não podia afirmar aquilo, nem sequer sabia meu nome porque Tai não havia dito. E eu não era tão bonita assim para causar esse tipo de impressão.

Senti-me mal por não ser atraente e não compreendia o que isso tinha a ver comigo e Yamato. O ar atravessou meus pulmões e me deixou enjoada, me obrigando a me apoiar na parede. A confusão era cada vez maior e fazia com que minha cabeça começasse a doer. O coração não estava muito melhor.

Nunca fui tão incrédula para acreditar em amor a primeira vista. Isso era uma fantasia de menininhas bobas. Então o que estava acontecendo? Eu não poderia estar me sentindo atraída por uma espécie de violador. Nunca.

Deveria ser nojo.

Tinha que sair correndo dali.

\- Ah, é você Sora. – disse Tai abrindo a porta e me assustando. Tirou-me de pensamentos terríveis.

\- Sim. – coloquei uma mão na cabeça e lhe dei um sorriso tímido. – Não encontro uma de minhas malas. A maior delas.

\- Oh. – Tai virou e fez um gesto para que eu entrasse. Vi que Hikari estava sobre a cama de seu irmão. Ela parecia um bebê e Taichi seu anjo da guarda, velando seu sono. – Ela me pediu para pegar sua roupa, por isso subi a mala e me esqueci de levá-la de volta. Desculpa.

Assenti sem preocupação.

\- Não tem problema. – mas tinha.

Pegou a mala como um cavalheiro e fechou a porta com cuidado para não acordá-la. Ele caminhava atrás de mim acostumando seus olhos à escuridão agonizantes do corredor. Descemos a escada e quando estávamos no andar de baixo me fez uma pergunta muito curiosa para meu gosto. E a resposta era ainda pior.

\- Como sabia qual era o meu quarto?

Dei de ombros e respondi devagar.

\- Yamato me levou...

\- Ah. – Tai suspirou. Agora viriam mais perguntas. – Ele não te fez nada durante o trajeto? Quero dizer... Pensei que iria te subornar para te levar lá e você ficaria louca, levando em consideração seu temperamento forte.

Na verdade, esse temperamento que Taichi fala sempre esteve presente em tudo. Chegava ao ponto de ser muito mandona e gritar várias ordens. Mas com Yamato, por algum motivo, não podia. Era uma força muito maior que minha consciência.

\- Na verdade... Não sei. – respondi com sinceridade. – Eu tenho... Uma espécie de medo dele, não quis me arriscar. Takeru tinha me dito que era ele quem dormia no quarto ao lado, por isso bati na porta. Yamato abriu e lhe expliquei que estava te procurando. Ele me levou sem dizer nada.

Detalhes. Não podia dizer para Tai tudo o que ele havia me dito. _Que eu era sua. _

A relação que tínhamos Tai e eu era muito... Delicada para que certas coisas fossem mencionadas. Sabia que se o fizesse, um de nós dois terminaríamos fora da casa. Ou Yamato ou eu.

Não me entendia.

Por acaso não era isso que queria? Que fosse embora, que me deixasse em paz, deixar de me preocupar com aquele olhar tão tentador, deixar de me sentir assediada? Não, sentia que aquilo não podia terminar ainda. Sentia que já o odiava, mas precisava de motivos mais fortes para matá-lo. Apenas tristes motivos e, pelo modo como as coisas estavam, uma semana bastaria.

A estúpida tentação me transformaria em uma assassina.

Taichi me explicou que Takeru dormia com Yamato porque seu quarto estava sendo reformado. Disse que não compreendia porque ele não ocupava o outro quarto, o do meio entre o meu e o de Hikari.

Colocou a mala dentro do quarto. Entrei no banheiro e troquei de roupa, uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta. Tai me olhou dos pés à cabeça e senti como meu rosto ficava mais vermelho que um tomate. Evitei seu olhar enquanto ele continuava me encarando. Não soube quanto tempo ele ficou assim, mas pareceu uma eternidade. Sempre que me olhava parecia que o tempo corria lentamente.

Sempre pensei que a febre de Tai não passaria. Eu superei tudo assim que me mudei. Nossa relação foi baseada em muitos 'te amo' e em vários beijos. O típico sonho de fantasia.

Tai parou de falar comigo quando deixei a cidade. Ele pensou que era porque não queria saber nada dele e que nada iria curar minhas feridas. Em parte ele tinha razão, mas queria me afastar de tudo aquilo. Havia passado quase um ano desde que terminamos e oito meses que vivia no apartamento Galileu. E quase três horas e meia na casa de Taichi.

Sabia perfeitamente que isso não faria bem ao seu coração e atormentava minha consciência. Por que não podia simplesmente me afastar? Não, tinha que ser egoísta e masoquista. Essa era a nova Sora Takenouchi, a que não podia decidir, a que confundia tudo.

Não soube quando se levantou da cama e me abraçou docemente. Aquele abraço durou mais que seu olhar.

Doía machucá-lo tanto. Era como se cada célula de seu corpo gritasse que necessitava que eu estivesse ao seu lado de novo, que não interrompesse esse momento. Não tive forças e tudo aquilo me desmoronou. Não pude falar, não pude afastá-lo de mim... Gostava daquilo, porque Tai estava quente e eu estava congelando com o ar condicionado.

Permaneci com os braços cruzados. Ele era o único que me abraçava e eu, como sempre, ficava neutra.

\- Boa noite. – me disse quando se afastou. Não voltou a me ver de novo.

Corri para a cama e me joguei nela como se fosse uma piscina. Ali, com o travesseiro, me acomodei e deixei cair as lágrimas.

Passou um tempo até que decidi que esperar pelo amanhecer não seria uma boa ideia. De um minuto para o outro caí no sono, com o rosto molhado. Esqueci a despedida de Wallace, a chegada de Kido, Mimi saindo da cidade, Hikari machucada, alguém me perseguindo e Taichi ainda apaixonado... Sozinho. Porque eu não sentia o mesmo.

A porta havia ficado destrancada, igual meu coração. Pronto para que qualquer um entrasse e proclamasse terreno. Mesmo que fosse contra minha vontade.

**Continua...**


End file.
